sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Info *'First recorded': 1940s *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1940s-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': 1940s *'First heard': Any Disney cartoon in the 1940s *'Area used': Worldwide *'Cheesy Factor': none *'Scare Factor': none Back in the 1940s, this sound effect was recorded by Jimmy MacDonald and it was made from a siren whistle. Originally a Disney sound effect; it debuted in Disney cartoons in the 1940s, but it is currently to be announced which one first used it. In 1992, The Hollywood Edge added this cartoon whistle zip sound effect to the Cartoon Trax Volume 1 library. In 2014, The Hollywood Edge went out of business, due to bankruptcy. After that, Sound Ideas took over to acquire it. This sound has still been used in most media today, along with other Disney cartoon sounds from the library. There's also another sound effect called Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 from Cartoon Trax Volume 1 that has a different variation made from the same siren whistle used in this one. Similar Variations *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 (Different variation) Sound Effect Description Quick Whistle. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *AudioMicro *SourceAudio *YouTube Used In TV Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Angry Beavers *Barney & Friends *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Time Rush (Heard thrice and preceded by Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT in "Big Time Love Song".) *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Danger Rangers *The Fairly OddParents *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "House of Bloos") *Freaky Stories *Grojband (Heard once in "Curse of the Metrognome".) *Harvey Girls Forever! *Hello Kitty's Paradise *Johnny Bravo *Jungle Junction *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in "The Dotted Line".) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Marsupilami *Mixels (Heard once in "Wrong Colors".) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MythBusters *Out of Jimmy's Head *Planet Sheen *Power Rangers *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rocko's Modern Life *Sesame Street *SpongeBob SquarePants *Stickin' Around *Teletubbies *The Tom and Jerry Show *Ultimate Spider-Man *VeggieTales *What a Cartoon! TV Specials *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Trick or Treason (1994) *A Johnny Bravo Christmas (2001) Movies *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) (2002 special edition re-release only.) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) *Flushed Away (2006) *George of the Jungle 2 (2003) *Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Space Jam (1996) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Shorts *Disney Cartoons *Hubert's Brain (2001) (Shorts) (Heard twice in a low pitch.) *Snyder Films Cartoons *Tummy Trouble (1989) Commercials USA: *Kellogg's Eggo - Father and Daughter (2006-2008) *Sketcher's Slip Resistant - Nightmare Bumpers *MTV ID - Mechanical Butterfly Logos UK: *HiT Entertainment PLC (1997) *HiT Video (1998) US: *Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1985-2006) (Inspector Gadget Variant) (1999) Video Games PC: *Day of The Tentacle (1993) (Heard whenever you pick up a item.) *JumpStart Numbers (1998) *JumpStart Spelling (1998) *Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) Sega Genesis: *Bubsy 2 Super Nintendo: *Bubsy 2 Nintendo 3DS: *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (Heard whenever Bowser Jr. pulls an object out of his Koopa Clown Car.) Nintendo Switch: *Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Theme Parks Disneyland: *Mickey and the Magical Map (Theme Parks) TV Spots *Barnyard (2006) (TV Spots) Trailers *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: King K. Rool Reveal Trailer (2018) Videos *Alexa Bliss' Funny Moments *Are You My Neighbor? (1995) (Videos) *Baby Wordsworth (2005 video) *Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers (1996 video) *Barney's Halloween Party (1998) (Videos) *Barney - Be My Valentine, Love Barney (2000) (Videos) *Barney - Once Upon a Time (1996 video) *Barney - Round and Round We Go (2002) (Videos) *Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard once in "Honor to Us All" during the song "Father and Son") *Kids for Character: Choices Count (1997) *My Party with Barney (1998) (Videos) *Shining Time Station: Bully for Mr. Conductor (1994) (Videos) (Heard once in the "Schemer's Arcade" ad) *Shining Time Station: Stacy Cleans Up (1993) (Videos) (Heard once in the "Schemer's Arcade" ad) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Time: Ready 2 Go On Vacation (2010) *The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Om Nom Stories (Heard once in the pilot episode.) *Pencilmation *Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) *Webkinz *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *WhitneyGoLucky Miscellaneous *And Now a Word from Us Kids (Miscellaneous) (Heard twice in the segment after "Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard".) *Shining Time Drive-In Theater (Miscellaneous) (Heard once in the "Schemer's Arcade" ad.) Anime *Doraemon *DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in "History of Trunks".) *Onegai My Melody *Nichijou *Pokémon TVB Shows *Can't Buy My Love (2010 TV Series) *Coffee Cat Mama *Come On, Cousin *Daddy Good Deeds *Don Juan DeMercado *Ghost of Relativity *K9 Cop *Inspector Gourmet *The Rippling Blossom *Your Class or Mine Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Sound Effects Category:Cartoon Sound Effects Category:Quick Sound Effects Category:Whistle Sound Effects Category:Zip Sound Effects Category:Hollywoodedge Cartoon Trax Volume 1 Category:Disney Sound Effects Category:Siren Whistle Sound Effects Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Created by Jimmy MacDonald Category:Barney Sound Effects Category:Slip Sound Effects Category:Jimmy Neutron Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Paul Menichini Category:Little Sound Effects Category:Whip Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Salami Studios Category:Winnie the Pooh Sound Effects Category:Disney Classics Sound Effects Category:DreamWorks Sound Effects Category:Harvey Girls Forever! Sound Effects Category:Mickey Mouse Sound Effects Category:Goofy Sound Effects Category:Super Mario Bros. Sound Effects Category:Teletubbies Sound Effects Category:Bill Nye, the Science Guy Sound Effects Category:Dragon Ball Sound Effects Category:Rocko's Modern Life Sound Effects Category:Big Time Rush Sound Effects Category:Sesame Street Sound Effects Category:Tom and Jerry Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects Used by Rie Komiya Category:Sound Effects